A knowledge base system typically allows users to access information in various separate documents stored within that knowledge base system. For example, a user can provide a textual query string to a knowledge base system and receive a group of documents (or references or links) to documents related to the query. The user can access each of the documents to locate the information within that document that is relevant to the query.
Although such knowledge base systems can be effective at locating documents that are related to a query, users of such knowledge base systems typically must separately access each document identified by the knowledge base system to locate the relevant information with that document that is related to the query. In other words, the knowledge base system locates documents and the users access those documents to locate the desired information. Accessing and navigating the multiple documents can be time-consuming and tedious for the users.
Moreover, such knowledge base systems typically do not allow users to define custom result sets (e.g., specify the documents to which a query is related). In other words, users generally cannot provide input to the knowledge base systems to suggest or define more appropriate results for a query. As a result, users of such knowledge base systems are often unable to efficiently access information that meets their needs.